the dragon
by Fulldragneel
Summary: (based on Batman)When a young Natsu Dragneel's parents get gunned down infront of him. this puts him on track to become the dragon the blazing vigilante but also being a billionaire when his friend get gets captured in hopes of ransom otherwise she will be sold off as a slave will he be able save her as the dragon or pay the ridiculous ransom to save his blonde hair crush.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i dont own own either fairytail and batman obvisouly because

Author note:yea so befor any one starts worrying 2 sides is going to continue its just with that i just had writers block but i also i got an idea for this so i wanted to write this instead and sorry for not writting in awhile it was just that like i said earlier writers block so i needed idea's so i read other peoples fanfics for inspiration and i saw batman vs superman and thats how i got the idea for this so lets get on with the story.

A young natsu lay thier in shock and terror as he just witness the death of both his parents his farther igneel and his mother martha(just gave his mother the same name as bruce waynes mother)police where quick to arrive on scene and that was the day he became friends with the police chief gildarts clive and that was the point that put natsu on track to become the dragon but where not quite there yet so lets start week befor the first actof the dragon.(forgot to mention Natsu's loaded)

Natsu:hey Luce hurry up i want to go home.

Lucy:give me a minute Natsu.

Lucy's intro:Lucy or Luce as said by Natsu is the only girl who can get close to natsu persides his sister at school natsu and lucy met in the last year of middle school and have friends pretty much since also both natsu and lucy have feelings for each other but are both to shy t lives with natsu at dragneel manor because of family issues that will be mentioned at a later date.

Natsu:ok.

Lucy:everything out my locker can beleive we graduate in 4 weeks(oh forgot to mention thier in the last year of high school in the american school system) by the way Natsu who are you going to the prom with i heard you had a lot of girls ask you.

Natsu:naaah i dont want to go with any of those girls.

Lucy:then who do you want to go with.

Natsu:you of course Luce

Lucy:**blushes**thanks natsu

Natsu:err lucy why is your face red but anyway lets head home i still got feed happy happy.

Lucy:ok.

Natsu and Lucy head home just for to get thier and see the thiers school most annoying witch at the doorstep of dragneel manor.

Minerva:hello Natsu would you..

Natsu:befor you ask NO i will not im going with lucy.

Minerva:Why would you go with the ugly slut Natsu when you could go with the most popular girl in the school.

Natsu:first of Minerva YOUR THE SLUT second of all HOW CAN YOU TURN UP AT SOMEONES HOUSE AND CALL THEM THAT

Minerva's intro:Some how the schools most popular female she good looking but thats about it she's got a shitty personaillty and she thinks shes better then every other girl and she got a addiction to Natsu and despies Lucy because Natsu and her are realy close and keeps trying to get rid of lucy but last time she beat Lucy Natsu beat her up twice as bad so she tends not to do it straight out anymore.

Author Note:i know its a slow start but next chapter might get onto the first act of the dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note:this will be a quick one but not everyone from fairytail will be exactly the same but thats only to fit the story okie dokie lets carry on with the dragon

?:Mr heartphilla sir we have tracked the location of your daughter Jude:Perfect where is she ?:Magnolia sir living with billionaire Natsu dragneel and he knows about the way you treated her sir Jude:this will be tricky wait till she is alone or with someone who wont be strong enough to help then grab and bring her to me ?:yes sir

Back to Natsu and lucy

Wendy:NNNAAATTTSSSUUU,LLLUUUCCCYYY your back.

Wendy is Natsu's adopted sister he adopted because he can relate to her her foster mother was gunned down in an allyway in an alleyway just like his parents and he felt like he help get over the trauma so thats why he took her in and thats why he is like a big brother figure to her.

Natsu and lucy:hi wendy.

Wendy:it was good also natsu sherria is coming round if thats ok with you.

Natsu:sure i got stuff to do so ill just get mokarov make you dinner.

Mokarov:ahh master dragneel and mistress heartfilla welcome home.

Mokarov is natsu's personal butler and the man who pretty much raised natsu as his grandson like he did with his real grandson Laxus pretty much is the head of dragneel corp but we will meet Laxus later in the story but back to mokarov is a small old man with one hell of a moustache and Natsu calls mokarov gramps because he

sees him as a grandfather figure.

Natsu:hello gramps.

lucy:hello mokarov.

Natsu:yo guys im gonna go do what i iv got to do.

Lucy:ok Natsu.

As Natsu goes around the dragneel manor halls till he gets to his libary flick open the mini statue on his desk to then let bookshelf reveal a hidden staircase down a cave with a expensive jet car and bike all marked with a dragons head and coloured red and black but in glass stand the a red and black suit for the new vigilante the dragon.

Natsu:huh i guess today is the day i start eradicating crime from magnolia as the dragon.

Oh yea for to mention magnolia is over run with crime and corrupt cops so natsu's taken it upon his self to eradicate crime from magnolia.

~~Timeskip~~ Perched on a roof with The dragons semi non lethal arsenal that contains boomarangs,a grappling hook,explosive gel,a remote to call his plane,car and bike and his smoke grenades but also his most effective weapon on his guantlet have a button that ignites on his gloves and the inside the glove his hand was fine so it was the perfect weapon to strikes fear into the heart of magnolian criminals and creating a city were children will never have to grow up with out thier parents and end up on the streets because he knew he was lucky because he was rich but anyway back to the observation while looking natsu he noticed a weapon dealing going on in the harbour so then he sprung into action against the shady looking thugs.

Cobra:you got guns.

Erigor:yea you go...

racer:(pulls out a hand gun)this was a set up Cobra.

(no reply)

Racer:Cobra?Cobra wait someone making these guys disappear who is this.

the dragon swings down behind racer and goes.

Natsu:I am the dragon.

Racer:ughh.

After stopping the gun trade between who assumes to be the street gangs of the oracion seis and einswald natsu took back to the rooftops looking to stop more criminals after the gun trade he intervend with he took down a few petty thieves and a couple of drug deals he decided to call it a day and head home at 3 in the mourning.

~~timereverse aproximatly 4 hours early~~

Wendy:Lucy have you seen Natsu since he left to go to his office.

Lucy:Sorry Wendy havent seen natsu since we got maybe he went out with friends when he finished his work but how did you enjoy playing with sherria.

Wendy:It was good but latly Natsu works in his libary till 9 then has an hours rest then goes to bed so i havent seen him lately do you know what he's doing Lucy.

Lucy:Sorry Wendy i dont have a clue what he has been doing but maybe at weekend we can do something together like go to an amusement park.

Wendy:Yea ill ask him tommorrow goodnight Lucy.

Lucy:Goodnight Wendy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I dont own either batman or fairytail

Time 7:30am

Lucy:Natsu get up.

Natsu:5 more minutes i dont feel well.

Lucy:Mabye if you didnt disappear for god knows how long last night you wouldnt feel tired and unwell.

Natsu:Luce im not going to school anyway iv got business at dragneel corp main office ok.

Lucy:Ok ill drop Wendy off at school for you ok.

Natsu:Thanks Luce your the **Snoring**snoring**

Lucy:Sweet dreams Natsu.

~Timeskip~

Laxus:Ohh Natsu your here never thought you'd make at what i got.

Laxus Intro:Laxus is Practically head of Dragneel corp also Laxus is the guy developing the gear for Natsu to be the dragon he is the grandson of mokarov dreyar natsu's personal butler but laxus has been 2nd in command of since he left high school and happily married man to mirajane strauss he said he will happily keep control as second in command so natsu run around being a vigilante after high school but also some of the most succesfull items of the dragneel corp were invented by laxus making him one of the dragneel most valued employees and Natsu's most trusted.

Natsu:Laxus what does this item does exactly.

Laxus:When you charge it it will electrify the flames giving the interogation option a little more shock as it were.

Natsu:Laxus you are the greatest i realy need to give wage rise

Laxus:I already have a good paycheck and have you seen the newspaper headline

Natsu:Nope who reads the newspapers anymore.

Laxus:Eeerrgghh me but any look**Shoves the newspaper in Natsu's face**

Newspaper:The Dragon Rises.

Laxus:So they say the 3 major crime gang generals are now behind bars and the one called saywer aka racer said you call your the dragon.

Natsu:Yea you like it.

Laxus:I do a destructive disruptive flame dragon sounds like a perfect way to clear the streets but now your a lighting flame dragon so that will be horrifying but anyway Natsu are going to ask Lucy out i know you like her.

Natsu:**face turnning red**I asked to the Prom.

Laxus:Thats great why dont you ask her out infront of the entire school

Natsu:Another great idea Laxus thats exactly why you run my company i go play hero and gallavanting about.**BEEP**BEEP**BEEP**Ahh sorry Laxus i gotta go pick up Wendy from school.

After leaving the dragneel corp main office Natsu runs into a strange man

?:Mr Dragneel the blonde friend of yours id keep an eye her you just dont knwo when someone wil take her away from you just like your be going now and remember id look that girl.

Natsu:Wait who are you tell me now.

?:The name is Bora thats all you need to know for now at least.

Natsu:What do you mean protect Lucy.

Bora:you will find out soon ill be going im already 4 minutes late

After that meeting Natsu gets into landrover defender at sped to pick up wendy.

wendy:Hi Natsu

Natsu:Hi wendy

Wendy:Natsu why do you seem aggitated

Natsu:wendy give me a second we've got a problem(pulls out phone to call Lucy)

Lucy:Natsu is everything ok

Natsu:Lucy stay at the school im coming to pick you up ok

Lucy:Ok bu... what he cut me off**BUZZ**BUZZ**wait a text from a unknown number

Phone message:Hello darling you thought you could keep away from me didnt you but then you became friends with a billionaire you think he can keep you safe from me but he wont and you come back to me back to father o yea nice leaving the country but when you come back to me we wont be together long because i got a gaint debt from gambling and your gonna pay it of wehter its with your friend buying it back or selling you maybe ill do both enjoy your freedom while it lasts.  
love dad.

Jude heartfilla intro:Once the most succesfull businessman in the world soon taken over by the dragneel corp after the death of his wife layla but after her death he became a cold hearted man who drank and gambled his fortune and then when he was angry he won nothing or very little would take out his anger on his daughter or beat her when he was intoxicated with alcohol in the end Lucy ran away from this torture and went across the sea to get away from this man permanently but once he got a debt he couldnt play he turned to tracking down his daughter to then sell her off as a slave to make the double what his debt is worth and go back to gambling and go bankrupt all over again.

Lucy:nnnooo nnnooo he couldnt why should i lose my freedom for him to pay of his debt just so go gamble his cash away agin

Natsu:Luce what wrong

Lucy:Natsu look(gives Natsu the phone)

Natsu:(crushes Lucy's phone)Luce get in the car and dont leave the manor untill everything is sorted out ok

Lucy:Bu..

Natsu:OK

Lucy:ok

Natsu:(puts his hand out to help Lucy up) come on lets get out of here and quick

Natsu,lucy and wendy get home to dragneel manor Natsu instanly in the study hiring sercurity to patrol the manor to keep lucy safe but little did they know the person who wanted lucy off her father of one of Natsu's most trusted employe.

Author Note:This is the first chapter im proud of because i felt like it wasnt rushed and it took an entire day so i hope you enjoy it and till next time addios


End file.
